Godzilla: The New King of Monsters
by Destroyah 41
Summary: During a typhoon in the Pacific ocean, a genetic engineered dinosaur disappears off a cargo ship. 5 years later,nuclear subs begin to go missing,which may be linked with the dinosaur. Just as the Japanese begin to study the incidence,the dinosaur,now over 300 feet tall and 56,000 tons, reappears to take it's revenge on the people that turned it into a monster. First of my series.
1. The first attack

On a harbor, a cargo ship is getting ready to head off to see. "Alright, let's move this thing." A crew men said. A crane beings to left a large cart on to the ship. In the cart, a pair of dark green eyes looks through an air hole. The creature beings to roar with fear. "What the hell is in there?" "A dinosaur." A young women in a lab coat said. "A dinosaur!? You can't be serious !?" "It's a genetic engineered dinosaur. It's being shipped to Tokyo, Japan, where they're keeping a female of the same dinosaur." Dr. Akita said. "So make sure it's safe, or I'll have you placed in prison!" The cart holding the dinosaur is lifted on to the ship and is chained down.

Out on the ocean, the cargo ship is fighting a powerful typhoon. "Caption, we're in a typhoon, I think we should head back." the ship mate said. "The ship can that it, besides, we're about a few miles away from Japan." The caption said. Just then, a powerful wave slams the side of the ship. The dinosaur in the cart beings to freak out. The chins then break and the dinosaur is flipped off the side off the ship. The dinosaur breaks out of the box and beings to swim to find a safe place to hind. It swims to an island and collapses on the beach. The tired dinosaur gets up and heads off into the island.

5 years later….

In the Pacific Ocean, a flit of nuclear subs are cruising through the water. Out of nowhere, one of the crew members begins to detect something on the sonar. "Caption, where picking up a large object head right for us!" he yelled at the caption. Then, the sub begins to rock, water begins to leak inside. The sub explodes under the water. Out of the cloud of ruble, a large dinosaur-like creature swims out of the rubble. The creature heads to the other subs and attacks them. Once the subs were destroyed, the creature swam off into the dark water.

In an apartment outside off Tokyo, is awoke be a knock at her door. "Hold now, I'm coming!" She yelled. When she opened the door, a man in a black suit was standing at the door. " " The man asked. "Yes, can I help you?" "I'm Dr. Fukui, I'm here to ask you a few questions." "Alright, come in." Dr. Akita and Dr. Fukui sat down in the guest room. "Dr. Akita, you worked with the dinosaur from the GD projected in California, weren't you?" Dr. Fukui asked. "Yes, the dinosaur was the best thing I've done in my life, until the dinosaur disappeared in that typhoon." Dr. Akita said sadly. "The dinosaur was never found you say?" "Yes, they never found the dinosaur." "Well, you might want to look at this." said as he tossed a folder on the table.

Dr. Akita opened the folder and grabbed the papers inside. "They're reports of nuclear sub's going missing." Dr. Akita said. "What does this have to do with the dinosaur?" "The subs disappeared in the dinosaur went missing." Dr. Fukui said. Dr. Akita looked at him with a confused look. "Before the subs disappeared, they sent out a call, saying that they saw a large, dinosaur." Dr. Fukui said.

"That's impossible, the dinosaur is too small to take down a nuclear sub!" Dr. Akita yelled. "We believe it was the dinosaur, but it was mutated be the nuclear waste." "It may sound crazy, but sent the dinosaur was genetic engineered, the nuclear waste made it grow to giant sizes." "If the dinosaur was mutated, why did it attack the subs?" Dr. Akita asked. "We haven't figured that out yet." "That's why we want you to help us find out why." Dr. Fukui said. Dr. Akita was stunned. "Well, I guess I'll help, I've got nothing else to do."

Dr. Fukui took Dr. Akita to a large building. "This place is huge." Dr. Akita said. "This is the Japan Defense Building." Dr. Fukui said. "It's even bigger inside." When they walked inside, they walked into a large room filled with computers. Dr. Akita was amazed by the room. "This is our monitor room, were we monitor the area's in and around Japan." As they were talking, a man walked up to them. "Mr. Kyoto, how are you sir?" "Is this the Dr. Akita you were talking about?" Mr. Kyoto asked. "Yes, sir." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kyoto." Dr. Akita said.

"So you're the one that knows a lot about the dinosaur." Mr. Kyoto asked. "Yes, I know everything about it." "Good, because if we're dealing with this dinosaur, we'll need everything there is to know about it." Just then, an alarm began to go off. "Mr. Kyoto, we're detecting a large object off the coast of Shizuoka!" a scientist at a computer yelled. "What is it?" "It appears to be….a large animal!" Dr. Akita is shocked by what she just heard. Off the coast of Shizuoka, a large, dinosaur-like head rose from the water. It opened its dark red eyes and roared.


	2. Attack on Shizuoka

"Put the creature on screen and zoom in on it!" Mr. Kyoto ordered. The creature was put on screen. It had blackish-green scales and red eyes. The spines on it back were a grayish color. Dr. Akita was amazed by what she was seeing. "It's the dinosaur, it's alive!" She yelled. "But, how did it get so big? There's no way the dinosaur could get that big." The dinosaur then dove beneath the waves and disappeared. "It's gone." "For now." Dr. Fukui said. "Until it comes back, we need to know more about it."

Dr. Fukui led Dr. Akita into a room with bored on the wall. "Dr. Akita, you need to tell us everything you know about the dinosaur." Mr. Kyoto asked. "Alright, the dinosaur is called genetasaurus." Dr. Akita said. "It's an omnivore and it can grow to forty-two feet long. It's also very docile." "OK, tell us why you were transporting it to Japan?" Dr. Fukui asked.

"We were transporting it to Japan because that's where the female is." Dr. Akita answered. "We were planning to breed the two of them." "But, how did it get so big?" Dr. Akita dropped her head and began to stare at the floor. "That I cannot answer." Mr. Kyoto started to think. "I think I know the answer why it got so big." He said in a saddened voice. "On the islands where the subs went missing, the government was dumping nuclear waste on those islands." "Nuclear waste?" Dr. Fukui said.

"Yes, most of the islands had little to no life on them, so the government thought it was a safe place to dump the waste from our power plants." "The dinosaur may have been mutated be the nuclear waste and turned into the monster we saw today." Mr. Kyoto said. "If the dinosaur was mutated by nuclear waste and grew to a giant size, then how could it hind for so long? Cargo ships and bouts pass the islands daily." Dr. Fukui asked.

"It may have been in a hibernation sate under the ocean and it could have been awakened be the nuclear subs, that's why it attacked them." Dr. Akita said. Then, the alarm began to go off again. "Mr. Kyoto, the dinosaur is heading to Shizuoka!" a scientist yelled. At Shizuoka's coast, people on the beach see a giant wave heading tore's them. People began to scream and run for their lives. When the wave breaks, the dinosaur appears and roared.

The dinosaur began to head to the city. People in the city began to run and scream. The dinosaur started smashing building, knocking rubble on to the street. As it walked to the center of town, its tail slammed on the ground, crushing cars and anything on the road. So, tanks, soldier, and helicopters arrived to try and stop it. "Ready, aim….." a commander said. "FIRE!" Bullets and missiles fired at the dinosaur. The dinosaur began to growl in pain and was covered in a cloud of dust.

"Cease fire!" the commander yelled. When the dust cleared, the dinosaur was still standing. The spines on its back began to glow blue. It opened its mouth and shot a blur ray out, destroying the tanks and helicopters. After it shot its ray, it roared in victory. "This dinosaur is strong, it looks like are weapons can do nothing to it." Mr. Kyoto said. "Mr. Kyoto, the dinosaur seems to be heading for Tokyo." a scientist said. "We need to get everyone in Tokyo to a safe area. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Know, let's find a way to stop the dinosaur." Mr. Kyoto said. "Mr. Kyoto, I think we soon find a better name for the dinosaur." Dr. Akita said. "Well, what name would you think it should be call?" "I think it should be called…..Godzilla." Mr. Kyoto stared at her for a second. "Godzilla, I think that's a good name for it. Now, let's find a way to stop Godzilla." Dr. Akita looked at Dr. Fukui. "I think I have an idea."


	3. Godzilla vs the squid creature

"What is your plan, Dr. Akita?" Dr. Fukui asked. "I think if we bring the female genetasaurus to Godzilla, it may stop long for us to attack and destroy it." Dr. Akita replied. "Why would Godzilla stop if it saw the female genetasaurus?" Mr. Kyoto asked. Dr. Fukui stood out of his chair. "I see, since Godzilla and the genetasaurus are so similar, Godzilla will stop at the sight of the female." "Where is the female?" "I can show you." Dr. Akita said as she got up from her chair and left the room.

Dr. Akita and Dr. Fukui went out to the parking lot and went to Dr. Fukui's car. "Where should I go?" Dr. Fukui asked. "Go down town." Akita said as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Meanwhile, Godzilla is destroying towns around Tokyo. People are running in terror of the giant monster. Godzilla stomps on small buildings and smashes large towers to piles of rubble.

Back in Tokyo, Dr. Akita and Dr. Fukui have made it to lab were the dinosaur is living. "So the dinosaur is in here?" Dr. Fukui asked. "Yes, this is where it should be." They both walked into the lab where they were greeted by a man in a lab coat. "May I help you with something?" The man asked. "Yes, I'm Dr. Akita, I worked on the male genetasaurus and I'd liked to look at the female." "Ah, Dr. Akita, come with me I'll show the female."

The man took Dr. Akita and Dr. Fukui to a door. When he opened the door, the room was filled with green trees and fern's. Then, a large dinosaur popped its head out of the vegetation. "There she is, come her girl." The man said. The dinosaur walked up to them with a friendly smile. "It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Dr. Fukui said. The dinosaur leaded down and Dr. Akita began petting it. "It's a lot like the dinosaur I studied, before it disappeared and turned into Godzilla."

Then, Dr. Fukui's phone started ringing. "Hello…Mr. Kyoto what is it? What, another monster in Osaka?!" He said in shock. Dr. Akita was stunned by what he said. In Osaka, a giant squid-like monster is on a rampage. It has sharp claws on the end of its tentacles. As the creature started walking through town, tanks began firing at it. The creature started to get anger and slashed the tanks with its claws. But as the creature started moving again, a blue ray was shot at it, knocking it to the ground. Then a roar came out of the dust. It was Godzilla.

As Godzilla got closer to the creature, it got back up and slashed at Godzilla. But, Godzilla ducked and then rammed the creature. The creature grabbed Godzilla and throw him to the ground. As the creature got closer to Godzilla, he tripped it with his tail. As the creature lay on the ground, Godzilla picked it up and throw it into the ocean. Godzilla roared in a victory and began to head back on his cross.

"What the heck was that monster?" Mr. Kyoto said. "Sir, it look like a giant squid." A scientist said. "But, how did it get so big?" "It may have mutated from the same nuclear waste that mutated Godzilla." Dr. Akita and Dr. Fukui heard the whole thing from the lab. "Well, I think we should get going." Dr. Akita said. Dr. Akita and Dr. Fukui loaded the dinosaur into a trailer and began to transport back to the Japan Defense Building.

When they got back, Mr. Kyoto was standing outside. "Dr. Akita, did you bring the dinosaur?" He asked. "Yes, it's in the trailer." "Good, now we'll wait until Godzilla gets close to Tokyo. I just hope that you plan will work." Meanwhile, back in the ocean near Osaka, the squid monster was laying on the ocean floor. Then, it began to change. Its tentacles turned into long arms with four share claws on each of them. It grew legs and its head moved up to it shoulders. Its mouth grew large, sharp teeth.

At the surface, it roses out of the water and lets out a loud growl. Then, it started to head for Tokyo.


	4. The Final Battle

The sun had just set on Tokyo and Dr. Akita had moved the dinosaur to the outcries of the city. "Don't worry, you'll be OK." She said as she opened the doors. The dinosaur walked out slowly. Just as it got out, the ground began to shack. The shacking got stronger and stronger. Then, Godzilla was standing only a few yards away from them. The dinosaur ran behind Dr. Akita. They were both sacred of the giant monster.

"Dr. Akita, the dinosaur is in place. Get out of there!" Dr. Fukui yelled other the walky-talky. But, Dr. Akita couldn't move, she was petrified with fear. As Godzilla looked down at Dr. Akita, he started to remember her. He remembered her as one of the people who took care of him when he was young. Godzilla then laid down front of Dr. Akita. She walked up to him and began to pet his head. "You remember me don't you Godzilla?" She asked.

"It looks like she has stopped Godzilla." Mr. Kyoto said watching them from the monitor room. Then the alarm went off. "Sir, the squid monster has been spotted in Tokyo Bay!" a scientist yelled. In Tokyo Bay, the monster rose out of the water. "It's mutated!" Dr. Fukui said. "And it's a lot bigger than before." The monster smashed building and crushed cars. Then it shot an inky beam at buildings. Back where Dr. Akita and Godzilla were, they saw an exploitation in the city. Godzilla got up, roared, and headed to the city.

Godzilla charged at the monster. The monster turned and roared. Godzilla roared back at it. Both monsters charged and rammed at each other. When they both stopped, they turn to look at each other. The squid monster grabbed its side as blood went down its leg. Godzilla then ran at the monster, grabbed it, and throw it into a building.

"He is a strong fighter." Dr. Akita said. As she was watching the fight, the dinosaur began heading to Godzilla. "Hey, come back here." She began to come after the dinosaur. The dinosaur stopped only a few yards from Godzilla. Dr. Akita final caught up to it. The dinosaur roared to get Godzilla's attention. As Godzilla looked down, the squid monster got up and shot an inky beam at Godzilla. He ducked and the beam knocked the top of a building.

The top of the building was right above Dr. Akita and the dinosaur. Has the building fell, the dinosaur pushed Dr. Akita out of the way as the building hit the ground. Dr. Akita got to see rubble where the dinosaur ways. "No!" she welled with tears in her eyes. Godzilla saw want had happened, turned to the monster, and shot a blue ray at it, knocking it to the ground. Then, he turned to the rubble. He began digging through the rubble and found the lifeless body of the dinosaur.

As he looked, a tear began to roll down the side of his face. He moaned in sadness at the sight of the dead dinosaur. Then, his spines began to glow. He opened his mouth and let out a small stream of atomic energy. The atomic energy covered the dinosaurs' body and it began to grow. "What's happening?" Mr. Kyoto asked Dr. Fukui. "The dinosaur is mutating." He answered. When the energy disappeared, the dinosaur a turned into a Godzilla. It opened its yellow eyes and roared.

"Dr. Akita, what's happening down there?" Dr. Fukui asked through Dr. Akita's walky-talky. "It's another Godzilla!" Dr. Akita answered back. "But, this one's female, Goddesszilla." Goddesszilla looked at Godzilla with a smile and Godzilla smiled back. Then they both turned to see the monster had gotten back up. They both locked at each other and shock their heads. Godzilla's spines began to glow and Goddesszilla 's also. Godzilla shot a blue ray and Goddesszilla shot a pink ray. The two fused together and slammed into the monster. The monster screamed in pain and exploded. When the dust cleared, both roared in victory. "The monsters been destroyed, but now we have two Godzilla's to dill with." Mr. Kyoto said. "Tell the military to send every weapon they have at those two!" "Stop!" Dr. Fukui yelled through the walky-talky. "Look."

Godzilla and Goddesszilla where heading for Tokyo Bay. "Godzilla doesn't want to harm us now that his found a mate." Dr. Akita said. As she was watching them head into the ocean, a helicopter flew in behind her. The door flung open and Dr. Fukui ran out to watch them leave. "So, Godzilla come to attack us, but instated he found love." He said. "Yes and now they'll find a new home." Dr. Akita said. "And they even have children."

As they both watched the monsters swam off into the moonlight, Godzilla turned around. Then he roared as if he said thank you and both Godzilla and Goddesszilla dove under nether the waves.


End file.
